1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for altering a physical angle formed relative to a commodity to be transferred which is disposed on the side of a commodity conveyance passage, and more specifically to a device for changing the angle of a cutting assembly, etc. with regard to the center of the side face of the commodity to be transferred.
2. Prior Art
Milk and juice are sold in a food packaging container A, which is called a packing container as shown in FIG. 13, or in a container A' as illustrated in FIG. 14, which is normally larger than the container A with a straw package b attached diagonally on the side surface thereof.
In order to automatically attach the package b to the external side face of the food package container A or A', conventionally the following system is employed. A continuous bag B, which is a series of packages b respectively containing a straw, is sealed at predetermined intervals. The continuous bag B is cut into individual packages b at part c which is between the sealed straws. Each of the packages b is then attached to the external side face of the container A or A', which is fed through a conveyance passage. In the above process, a special adhesive is put on in advance at at least two points in the diagonal direction on the external side face of the container A or A'.
When the foregoing operations are conducted, the package b or the points on which the adhesive is applied must be positioned along a slant with regard to the container A or A' which is conveyed in a vertically standing state. In other words, the package b must be attached diagonally on the container.
In order to meet such a requirement, a device for cutting the continuous bag B into packages or a pair of upper and lower adhesive injection nozzles have been set at a slant on the side of the container conveyance passage. However, such a setting system is extremely troublesome, because the above-mentioned devices must be adjusted to different positions depending upon the size of the containers. Furthermore, if the size of the containers to be handled changes, the distance from the conveyance passage to the center of the side surfaces of the containers also changes. Therefore, sometimes it is impossible to consistently position the same brackets, whereon the cutting device or nozzles are mounted, diagonally at the oenter of the individuaI package b.
Further, when mounting the package b on the diagonal direction indicated by the dashed lines in FIGS. 13 and 14, the physical angle of the above-mentioned device must be changed too.
In addition, when attaching packages containing, for example, a spoon to containers for yogurt or ice cream, the same operation as mentioned above is required to adjust the device to the proper positions.